Three Wishes
by m y e p i p h a n y
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she falls under a fixed state. Charlie decides to finally get professional help, how will she react? Rating for some swearing...REALLY WORTH THE READ! Based on Three Wishes by The Pierces.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight!**

**  
**

_We'd be so less fragile  
if we're made from metal  
and our hearts from iron  
and our minds from steel  
and if we built an armor  
for our tender bodies  
could we love each other  
would we stop to feel_

_-Three Wishes, The Pierces_

My heart hadn't crumpled down. No, it was almost as if it had locked itself into a stone like position and was unwilling to break free, for if it did, it would surely not have enough strength to pull itself through its own shattered remains. So here I lay, in between life and death, in a set position. His voice somehow softened the rock that was my heart; however, when it stopped, the liquid silk left the rock harder, like a coating of hard candy, only not as sweet.

Edward left me. He left me and would never come back. This thought cracked a part of this lonely heart. I still remember the smell of the trees that day. They smelt familiar and never leaving, actually, they had a slight odor of mocking. I recall the exact rustle of leaves that were caused by my clumsy fall. These were senses that were absent, leaving me non-human, a shell.

"Bella?" I heard my father's voice, once booming, soft and nervous, calling me from down the stairs. I answered all my questions with one syllable.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Bella, I have someone here to see you. It's doctor Gerandy." All throughout his explanation, my heart had thawed enough to understand where this was leading to, and created a reaction. All of a sudden, my sullen face snapped up into a rigid expression. I looked at the door and sure enough there was Dr. Gerandy with a suitcase and an unsure smile.

"Isabella, how are you?" He didn't hold out his hand. I wasn't planning on shaking it.

"Good." That wouldn't convince them. "More than good actually, I was planning on going for a walk to whistle a tune in peace." I tried to smile. Really I did. Except once I thought it was there, it fell even more defeated.

Dr. Gerandy looked at me, still uncertain. "Well, I'm sure you can go tomorrow. After all, it's already eight and I heard a rumor about bears out there." The last thought was addressed to Charlie. I rolled my eyes but no one noticed. Charlie was still at the door, however he gestured for the doctor to take a seat at my desk. Throughout this time, I was lying down on the bed. When the doctor sat down on my rickety white chair, I sat upright, clutching my knees to my chest.

"So Isabella how's everything at school?" He said taking out some papers at the same time from his case. I didn't respond.

"Right, Isabella you are going through a hard time. I can sense that." No shit dumbass. He wasn't much of a psychiatrist. "But I want you to know, that moping around isn't going to change anything. What I'm trying to say is that we all go through these patches in life, and we _have _to pull through."

I looked at the elderly man. He could tell that I was holding all of stress inside. I decided to end this session quickly.

"Oh absolutely doctor, I know exactly what you mean. I mean, I feel like I'm the only one going through this, but I'm sure everyone has suffered heart break." This was all said in a monotone voice. I noticed that he was almost convinced. "I just feel like I need a little time." I stole a glance at Charlie who looked disbelieving as Dr. Gerandy looked convinced.

Dr. Gerandy smiled and Charlie glared. The doctor looked at Charlie as if to say, "See what a little work can do?"

Well Charlie, it looks like your little girl can lie. I smiled, but I'm sure it was distorted. The medical man got up and said, "Bella, you are a strong girl, and you are worth everything." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the blatant line taken from 'How to Be A Good Parent'. After bidding Charlie goodbye, he left.

Charlie looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm calling your mother." That was it. I lost it.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO LEAVE?" I yelled. Charlie stared, I had never yelled like that. He opened his mouth but I continued. "JUST BECAUSE SOME IDIOT THROWS AROUND THE WORD CATATONIC, ALL OF A SUDDEN I'M AN _ISSUE_?"

"I just want you to be normal baby." He was looking down as he said it. That struck a chord. He closed the door lightly and went to his room.

I was normal for the rest of the week. As normal as I could be. I started giving timid smiles. But that little glitch in my screwed up system didn't help. I drowned in my misery again after those eight days.

_They gave up._


End file.
